The Worlds Worst Hangover
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Sam and Dean go to Vegas with Castiel and Bobby, Hangover style. Sam gets hitched, Dean kidnaps a Vegas star, Castiel looses his clothes & Bobby goes missing. Please read and review!


**The Following story is my take on next weeks episode where Sam is getting married? and mix of The Hangover. It will be takin' place this season but I will include a fallen character in it, Castiel. I hope you guys enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam woke up his head pounding, the sun is shining on his face and he's wearing clothes that are extra loose on him. He looks around and he sees he's in a hotel room that's beyond distroyed. He looks around the room for Dean and doesn't notice him anywhere, he stumbles as he stands up he looks outside the window and notices he's in Vegas. "Holy crap," he says continuing looking for his brother. "Dean. Dean?" He walks into the master bathroom and sees Dean passed out in his underwear in a jacuzzi tub. "Dean, wake up." Dean throws his hands up and stumbles to stand up and trips, he lays in the tub and looks at his brother. "What is Sammy? I'm trying to sleep." Dean then realizes he's in a tub, in his underwear. "Why am I laying in the tub?" Dean asks his brother. "The best question is why are you in your underwear?" Sam asks him. "It's refreshing..." Dean stands up. "What the hell happened last night?" "I have no clue, that's what i'm trying to figure out. Where's Cas?" Both of them then start looking for their friend, they see him walking around in Sam's clothes in the livingroom. "Cas, thank god. Please tell us you know what happened last night?" Dean looks at Cas, he looks at the two of them trying to remember. "The last thing I remember was you two calling me about an emergency," I don't even know how I ended up in these clothes. "Help. Help. Someone help me." The guys hear a noise from the bedroom. They all look around, and then at each other. "What did we do?" Dean asks them as he finds his jeans and puts them on. "The question is what are we going to do? Someone's in the bedroom." Sam asks his brother. All the guys walk to the other bedroom door and open it. "Wayne Newton?" Dean asks. "Why in the hell is Wayne Newton tied up in our hotel room?" Sam asks. Wayne looks at the guys, he's tied to a chair. "Why am I wearing Sam's clothes?" Cas asks his friends. "Who's clothes am I wearing?" Sam asks. They look at Sam and realizes who clothes he's wearing. "Bobby." Dean tells him. "If your wearing his clothes that must mean he's here somewhere?" They all start searching the room frantically for their friend, leaving Wayne still tied up. "Excuse me, Sam, Dean, can you please untie me?" Sam and Dean walk by him after not being able to find Bobby. "How do you know our name, Mr. Newton?" Sam asks the Vegas celebrity. "We met last night at my show. I bought a round, you bought a round, then a really gorgeous woman bought us drinks." Wayne tells them as Sam unties them. "Why were you tied up?" Dean asks. "We were in the suite acting like men when we started talking about knots, I bet that you couldn't tie me up good enough and i'll be free within an hour. Looks like you win. You get to keep the cash." He says picking up the duffel bag full of money and tossing it into Dean's arms, he catches it. "Thanks, Mr. Newton. I've always been a fan." Dean says acting star struck. "Please guys, it's Wayne. Just call me Wayne Newton." He says walking to the door, Dean follows him. "Sorry about leaving you tied up, but do you remember what exactly we were drinking? We need to find our friend." Wayne thinks about. "Mostly Whiskey, Jack, sorry I can't be more helpful...I hope you find your friend. And I promise I won't tell Sam you cried to Celine singing 'My Heart will go on'." He says as he leaves the room. "What? I would never..." Dean opens up the bag in his hands, and almost starts crying when he realizes there is almost a million dollars in the bag. "Oh My... I'm richer than Lindsay Lohan." Sam walks by him. "What are you talk..." he looks into the bag. "Whoa. We're rich..." Dean looks at Sam. "Didn't you hear Mr. Wayne Newton, he gave me the money. I'm rich." "Seriously, Dean, your not going to be selfish with all this, are you?" Dean looks at his brother. "Uh, yeah." Sam tries to grab the bag, "Come on, Dean, be generous with the money." "No." They begin to struggle with the bag and it leads to fighting. Cas walks by them, "You two are acting like children." "Nah Un." Dean grunts still struggling over the bag. The boys continue on, Cas sits down on the chair and watches this continue.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter. What do you think so far? Please let me know what you think... If I get 20 comments i'll have chapter two up by Tuesday, no later. Peace.<strong>


End file.
